


Boldun

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Torture, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Stella_Notecor "Boldun".</p><p>Выполняя свой долг офицера, капитан Кирк должен молчать, даже видя, как умирают члены его экипажа. Он запомнит их всех по именам. Дестина, Лорэн, Борис... Кирку не произнести имени своего старшего помощника, Спока, но он будет его помнить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boldun

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Boldun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/430804) by [Stella_Notecor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Notecor/pseuds/Stella_Notecor). 



> Бета перевода Morane. Перевод был выложен в рамках Фандомной Битвы 2012. Команда Star Trek.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

  
Они пытают энсина Моралес чертовым осколком стекла.  
  
Очевидно, ножи для них – слишком гуманное, слишком человеческое оружие. Хотя, нет, не поэтому. Осколок должен шокировать Джима, но его уже ничем нельзя шокировать. Он помнит, как кинжал разрезал кожу энсина Келлер, как кровь медленно проступала в длинных тонких линиях, делавших ее тело похожим на шахматную доску. Он никогда больше не сможет играть в шахматы, не вспоминая, как кровь заполняет линии и стекает на пол под стол, на который ее положили. Он никогда не забудет последнюю линию, прочерченную через горло Келлер – нет, ее звали Лорэн. Он хочет запомнить ее по имени, первую женщину, умершую из-за него. Первую, но не последнюю.   
  
Дестина Моралес будет следующей. Болданская женщина только что разбила бутылку об ее грудь, а теперь одним из осколков взрезает кожу. Глубокие раны, образующие хаотичный узор на груди, настолько открыты, что в них видны мускулы и прослойка жира.  
В одной из самых глубоких ран Джим замечает обломок кости. Когда бутылка ударилась о грудную клетку, он слышал хруст сломанных ребер. Вскроют ли они жертву так же, как когда-то он вскрывал лабораторную лягушку в классе биологии? Оттянут ли в стороны куски кожи, так что станут видны ребра? Увидит ли он трещины в костях? Продолжит ли ее сердце биться, а легкие вбирать и выпускать воздух, как было с той лягушкой?  
– Капитан, – скулит девушка, когда один из разрезов доходит до живота, – нет, нет, пожалуйста! Капитан! Помогите!  
Главный в группе, захватившей их, смотрит Кирку в глаза.   
– Ты будешь говорить?  
Дестина кричит, когда осколок в руках мучительницы рассекает ей живот. В разрезе видны внутренности.  
Джим продолжает молчать.  
Главный подходит к стене, к которой прикован капитан.  
– Люди – такие хрупкие создания. Она скоро умрет. Ты будешь говорить?  
Джим смотрит на Дестину. Второй горизонтальный надрез глубоко вгрызается в живот, кишечник вываливается на стол. Дестина больше не кричит: она, к счастью, потеряла сознание, и Джим рад, что она ничего не чувствует. Он продолжает молчать.  
Главный сплевывает ему под ноги.  
– Ее кровь на твоих руках, капитан, – он оборачивается и приказывает женщине, продолжающей резать: – Убей ее.   
Та кивает и всаживает осколок в грудь Дестины. Раздается неприятный хруст. Удар пришелся в кость. Убийца снова заносит осколок, целясь тщательнее. От глухого звука, с которым осколок входит в сердце девушки, у Джима все переворачивается внутри. Тело конвульсивно дергается, струйка крови бежит из уголка рта, и Джим понимает, что Дестина мертва.  
Он продолжает молчать.  
– Мы вернемся завтра. – Главный идет к двери, но останавливается, прежде чем покинуть помещение: – У тебя еще двое из команды. После них настанет твоя очередь.  
Женщина идет следом за лидером, бросив окровавленный осколок на пол. Кровь на нем красиво отблескивает в луче света. Джим отводит взгляд.  
  
С клацаньем захлопывается дверь, и цепи, удерживающие запястья пленников, удлиняются, давая некоторую свободу передвижения. Энсин Козлов падает на пол, рыдая, но он, не переставая, плакал со смерти Лорэн, и Джим не обращает на него внимания. Он знает, что Козлов будет следующим, и поэтому нельзя думать о нем, нельзя испытывать сочувствие к человеку, которого завтра убьешь. Оставаясь отстраненным, Джим сохраняет остатки разума.   
Спок медленно подходит к столу и щупает пульс Дестины.   
– Она мертва, капитан, – произносит он, убирая руку. Ладонь испачкалась в крови, и старший помощник вытирает ее о брюки. Черное скрывает красное, но Джиму кажется, что влажное пятно отчетливо видно. Кирк отводит глаза и смотрит в лицо Спока.  
Тот выглядит таким же невозмутимым, как и всегда, но Джим знает, что его старшему офицеру сейчас больно, его губы сжаты плотнее, чем обычно, а глаза сузились. Капитан опускает взгляд.  
– Спасибо, Спок.  
Джим садится на пол – в этом маленьком помещении больше нечем заняться. Туалет в углу, раковины нет, а половину комнаты занимают тела Дестины и Лорэн, стол да осколки разбитой бутылки. Джим закрывает глаза. Его не принуждали смотреть, но он все равно смотрел. Эти женщины не заслуживали такой страшной смерти. А он не имел права отворачиваться от их агоний.  
Спок садится на пол рядом. Он так близко, что капитан чувствует тепло его тела.  
– Энсин Моралес испытывала боль только двадцать минут.  
А казалось, что эта сцена длилась вечно. Лорэн потеряла сознание только через три часа мучительных пыток, а через час после этого ее убили. Джим ощущал на себе каждый порез, нанесенный на бесчувственное тело. По крайней мере, смерть Дестины была быстрой.  
– Вы не можете дать им коды, – тихо говорит Спок.  
– Я знаю.   
Если Джим расскажет, умрут миллионы. Вот только их гибель ему не придется наблюдать.  
– Я знаю, – шепчет он снова.  
Что-то касается ноги, и Джим открывает глаза. Рука Спока лежит на его бедре. Капитан снова опускает веки и, не глядя, повторяет жест. Он старается не коснуться открытой кожи, но когда его пальцы находят ногу Спока, он сжимает ее.  
  
###  
  
Ночь медленно проходит. Рыдания энсина продолжаются, пока у него полностью не заканчиваются силы. Джим наполовину спит, хотя сейчас провести границу между сном и явью невозможно. Монотонность утекающих часов не прерывается ничем. Их не кормят. Это еще одна пытка.  
Джим открывает глаза только один раз, чтобы пойти выпить воды из туалета и использовать его по назначению. Смыв работает, и вода почти чистая, но Джим понимает, что не испытывает больше жажды. Красная жидкость в другой части комнаты заставляет его горло сжиматься так, что не сглотнуть. Капитан снова садится рядом со Споком и закрывает глаза. Он ищет рукой в темноте ногу старшего офицера и находит ее. Спок в ответ опускает свою руку ему на бедро, и Джим не открывает глаза до тех пор, пока не появляются болданцы. Сегодня их трое: главарь, мужчина, убивший Лорэн, и женщина, убившая Дестину. У них нет оружия, но под их кожей буграми двигаются мышцы. Им не нужно оружие, чтобы убить Козлова.  
  
Джим смотрит на них, пока цепи укорачиваются и тянут его к стене, заставляя подняться на ноги. Козлов проснулся и рыдает сильнее, чем раньше.  _Борис_  проснулся. Джим запомнит их всех по именам.  
Капитан видит, как тело Дестины скидывают со стола. С глухим звуком труп падает на тело Лорэн. Джим продолжает смотреть.  
Главный подходит к нему.  
– Ты готов говорить?  
Джим молчит.  
– На стол его! – кричит главный, и двое его подчиненных срываются с места, чтобы освободить Бориса от цепей. Энсин слабо сопротивляется, его человеческих сил недостаточно против силы инопланетян. Его прикручивают к столу.  
  
Захватчики пытают новую жертву медленно, начав с пальцев ног. Один за другим пальцы выламываются из суставов. Женщина более жестока, она полностью отрывает два пальца от ступни. Борис не плачет, он беспрерывно кричит. Крик прекращается только на секунду, для вдоха, и начинается снова.  
Закончив с пальцами на ногах, мучители переходят к рукам. Женщина нетерпелива, она быстро обрывает пальцы на правой руке Бориса. Мужчина качает головой, его действия опрятнее, изящнее, точнее. Главный смотрит на них в молчании, скрестив руки на груди. Джим смотрит тоже.  
Палачи переходят к ногам. Борис кричит, когда ломается левая берцовая кость, но когда женщина нажимает на правую и сгибает ее, как если бы это было колено, воцаряется тишина. Тонкие кости сломаны, ноги вырваны из сочленений. Женщина, кажется, недовольна, когда нога, вместо того чтобы оторваться совсем, просто проворачивается в ее хватке. Они ломают все кости в руках, выворачивают суставы.  
Когда доходит до ребер, женщина кулаком разбивает три или четыре за раз, пока все ребра на ее стороне не оказываются сломаны. Мужчина не торопится, жмет пальцем на ребро, пока оно не хрустнет, затем переходит к следующему. Женщина нетерпеливо топчется на месте, ожидая, пока он закончит.  
В этот момент главный произносит:  
– Если ты заговоришь сейчас, он еще может выжить.  
Джим молчит.  
  
Главный ждет несколько секунд, затем выходит. Должно быть, это знак для мужчины и женщины отстегнуть Бориса от стола. Женщина берется за голову энсина, мужчина удерживает тело. Они крутят. Джим смотрит.   
Шея Бориса хрустит, а они продолжают поворачивать, не останавливаясь до тех пор, пока голова свободно не повисает на шее. Все вокруг забрызгано кровью.  
  
Они бросают тело сверху на Лорэн и Дестину и уходят. Цепи опадают, Джим опускается на пол. Спок идет вперед, но Джим хватает его за брючину.  
– Он мертв. А если нет, ему ничем не помочь.  
Спок смотрит на него и кивает.  
– Да, капитан.  
Он садится рядом с Джимом. Их ноги соприкасаются.  
Джим закрывает глаза.  
  
###   
  
Когда следующим утром солнце будит Джима, он сразу вспоминает, что случится сегодня. Они убьют Спока. Они убьют…  
Желудок подкатывает к горлу.  
– Спок, как твое имя?  
Спок подвигается к нему.  
– Люди не могут его произнести.  
Джим открывает глаза и смотрит своему старшему офицеру в лицо.  
– Спок, как тебя зовут?  
Старпом чуть хмурится, но произносит линию из согласных, которую Джим не способен повторить.  
Но даже если он не способен выговорить это, он может помнить.  
– Скажи еще раз.  
Спок произносит имя.  
– Еще раз.  
Спок повторяет снова и снова, и снова, так долго, пока не отворяется дверь их камеры.  
Джим смотрит на Спока, пока цепи притягивают его к стене.  
– Спасибо, Спок, – говорит он, но в голове слышит имя, только имя.  
Когда болданцы входят в комнату, Джим их не видит. Он не отрывает взгляда от первого офицера, пока главарь спрашивает и переспрашивает, будет ли Джим говорить.  
Джим молчит.  
  
Пока Спока не отцепляют от стены, капитан не осознает, что в помещении еще мужчина и женщина. Он видит, как они тащат Спока к столу. Тот сопротивляется яростно, но даже сил вулканца не хватает, чтобы справиться с ними. Они прикручивают его к столу, и когда руки и ноги оказываются накрепко привязаны, Спок замирает.  
Он сдается, но Джим нет. Джим продолжает смотреть.  
  
Они снова начинают с пальцев ног. Женщина пытается вырвать их из стопы на своей стороне, но строение вулканца не позволяет ей сделать это так же просто, как получилось с землянином. Она недовольно рычит, но отступается, и Джим счастлив, что Споку не придется вынести подобное.  
Когда они переходят к пальцам рук, Джим начинает бояться, что ему придется заново увидеть смерть Бориса. Но Спок другой. Он – Первый офицер. Он сидел рядом с Джимом, прикасался к нему долгие ночи, хотя вулканцы избегают прикосновений. Сохраняя молчание, Спок удерживал Джима, не позволял скатиться в безумие, и это все, что останется капитану, когда друга не станет.  
Как выясняется, для Спока палачи приготовили кое-что похуже, чем для Бориса. Когда они заканчивают ломать пальцы, мужчина берется за нож. Сперва он разрезает рубашку и брюки, затем проводит линию через грудь жертвы, чуть выше места, где находится сердце вулканца. Отсюда он начинает расчерчивать Спока так же, как Лорэн, работая только ниже линии. Нож скользит по животу, бедрам…  
Женщина подбирает с пола осколок стекла, тот самый, которым убила Дестину. Она режет выше прочерченной линии. Раны, которые она наносит, более глубоки и расположены хаотичнее, но ребра Спока все еще защищают его легкие. Джим рад, что ей досталась верхняя половина. Один неосторожно глубокий разрез в районе диафрагмы мог бы задеть сердце и убить вулканца. Капитан сожалеет, что ей не досталась нижняя половина. Один глубокий разрез – и Споку не пришлось бы больше испытывать боль.  
  
Пока мучители проделывают над ним свои манипуляции, Спок неподвижно лежит, его глаза закрыты. Он не скулит, как Лорэн, не плачет, как Дестина, он не кричит, как кричал Борис. Спок не издает ни звука, и Джиму кажется, что тот уже мертв, но грудь старшего помощника поднимается и опускается, руша надежду капитана.  
Джим в молчании смотрит, как зеленая кровь наполняет раны и стекает на стол. Он ждет, что Спок закричит. Когда женщина режет достаточно глубоко, так что становится видно мускулы, он ждет крика. Но его нет. Когда мужчина заканчивает с горизонтальными линиями и переходит к вертикальным, создавая шахматную доску на животе вулканца, Джим ждет крика. Но его по-прежнему нет.  
Когда те двое устают резать, они начинают ломать кости. Сломана нога, сломана рука, сломаны несколько ребер – Джим ждет крика, но Спок молчит.  
Главный наблюдает в тишине. Глаза вулканца по-прежнему закрыты, его тело неподвижно, но Джим видит, что он все еще жив, видит, как тот дышит. Капитан надеется, что друг без сознания.  
Главный смотрит молча, пока женщина не доходит до ребра как раз над сердцем Спока. Джим не может сдержаться, и у него вырывается судорожный вздох, который слышит главарь.  
Его взгляд становится цепким.  
– Будешь говорить?  
Джим удерживает дыхание, удерживает слова. Смерть Спока не должна быть напрасной. Джим обязан молчать.  
Главарь обрушивает кулак на стену.  
– Убейте его!  
Женщина высоко поднимает руки в воздух и вонзает осколок в грудь вулканца, туда, где у человека находилось бы сердце. Джим замирает. Если они остановятся на этом, Спок может выжить. Его легкое пробито, но у вулканца их два.  
Мужчина медленно ведет кинжалом вверх по телу Спока, чертит по горлу, доводя линию до подбородка. Разрез слишком тонкий. Из него течет кровь, но это не смертельно. Резкое движение лезвия – и горло вулканца перерезано.  
Палачи отступают от Спока – от того, что от него осталось. Трое болданцев покидают комнату. Джим задерживает дыхание.  
Дверь хлопает, цепи опадают, и, наконец, слышен крик, но кричит не Спок. Звук вырывается из горла Джима и длится, длится, длится… Джим не знает, как долго кричит, но в какой-то момент все заканчивается, и он падает на колени, продолжая смотреть, смотреть на Спока.  
Он не может отвести взгляд.  
  
###   
  
Джим смотрит всю ночь и не перестает слышать имя Спока в своей голове. Он прокручивает воспоминание снова и снова, и снова – голос друга повторяет его собственное имя.  
Джим не спит, он смотрит и поэтому замечает, когда вздрагивают пальцы вулканца. У капитана вырывается рыдание, когда он понимает, что вот оно, он дождался галлюцинаций. Спок умер, а он сходит с ума. Скоро от него не останется ничего, кроме костей… Боунз… Прощай, Боунз. Прощай, Ухура. Прощайте, Сулу, Чехов, Скотти. Прощай, Энтерпрайз. Прощай…  
Пальцы вздрагивают снова.  
  
Спок проверял тела и вслух объявлял о смерти. Джим поднимается и, пошатываясь, пересекает комнату. Онемевшие от неподвижности ноги колет тысячью игл, но это не важно. Джим не проверил тело.  
Капитан добирается до запястья Спока, чтобы послушать пульс, чтобы просто удостовериться. Но когда он берется за запястье, его ладонь соприкасается с ладонью вулканца, и горящая волна боли катит по руке, ударяя прямо в голову.  
  
 _Я не умер, капитан._  
  
Джим отдергивает ладонь. Боль, уходя, обжигает снова. Он внимательно смотрит на вулканца. Быть может, все это только его галлюцинация, но теперь Джим замечает, как у Спока поднимается и опадает грудная клетка. Движения медленнее, чем должны быть, но они есть. Джим снова берет его за руку.  
Боль возвращается, но капитан рад ей, потому что с нею возвращается и Спок.  
  
 _Боль из-за мелдинга. Периферийная нервная система человека не приспособлена для долгосрочных телепатических контактов._  
  
Спок. Это он! Джим слышит его имя в голове, но гонит прочь воспоминание. Ему больше не нужно его знать. Спок не умер.  
Не умер?  
  
 _Вулканцы могут впадать в лечебный транс. Я погрузился в транс после первого же повреждения и только сейчас достиг стадии, когда могу выжить без его помощи, поэтому я заставил себя вернуться в реальность._  
  
 _Я не знал, что ты на такое способен._  
  
Джим мало что знает о трансах, но помнит, что они обычно заканчиваются после полного выздоровления.  
  
 _Важнее было очнуться, чем лечить себя._  Глаза Спока приоткрываются.  _Насколько серьезны повреждения?_    
  
Джим вспоминает, что сделали с первым помощником, память проходит через мелд, и глаза вулканца закрываются.  
  
 _Прости, я не подумал, что ты можешь увидеть._  
  
 _Я в порядке._  
  
 _Ты живой. Как такое возможно?_  
  
 _Она просчиталась с сердцем, а он промахнулся с яремной веной. Разорванное легкое и перерезанные голосовые связки – этого слишком мало, чтобы меня убить._  
  
 _Но кровь!_  
  
 _Большие артерии не были задеты, а мелкие быстро закрылись. Я потерял не опасное количество крови._  
  
Дверь открывается, и Джим знает, что должен отпустить руку Спока, но продолжает держаться за нее. Если они поймут, что вулканец жив, то убьют его, но сил разжать пальцы просто нет.  
Главарь входит в комнату и ухмыляется.  
– Держишься за труп? Твой разум слабеет. Сегодня я сломаю тебя.  
  
 _Вы не можете сказать им коды._  
  
Джим смотрит на руку Спока. Болданцы уже в комнате, все трое, но Джиму не обязательно терпеть молча, и он не обязан смотреть.  
  
 _Я не скажу_ , – отвечает он.  
Сопротивляться бесполезно, так что Джим даже не пытается этого делать, когда женщина освобождает его от обвисших цепей и хватает за плечи. Он начинает сопротивляться лишь тогда, когда мужчина начинает оттаскивать его от Спока.  
– Пускай держится за труп, – неожиданно приказывает главный. – Может быть, это поможет ему понять, что он совершенно один. Никто не придет. Никто не сможет его спасти, кроме него самого.   
Болданец смотрит капитану в глаза.  
– Ты будешь говорить?  
  
 _Нет_ , – кричит Джим про себя и чувствует, как через мелд приходит поддержка.  
Мужчина сбрасывает тело вулканца со стола, а женщина толкает Джима, принуждая лечь. Капитан чувствует боль Спока, когда тот ударяется об пол, сломанные кости сдвигаются, раны от резкого движения открываются снова. Потом боль исчезает.  
  
 _Спок?_  
  
 _Я здесь. Я прячу свою боль._  
  
Главный что-то говорит, но Джим не обращает на это внимания. Спок важнее.  
  
 _Прости меня._  
  
 _Это не ваша вина._  
  
 _Я руководил миссией. Я думал, мы в безопасности. Я позволил нам спуститься. Я убил нас всех._  
  
Эмоции вспыхивают в голове Джима. Гнев, направленный на болданцев, утешение для Джима, печаль о погибших – это чувства Спока.  
  
 _Вы не виноваты, капитан._  
  
Джим чувствует, как мужчина и женщина стягивают ремнями его ноги и руки так, что у него не получится дотянуться до вулканца. Он беспомощен. Он с самого начала ничего не мог изменить. Болданцы требовали, чтобы в группе высадки все, кроме одного, были без оружия. Джим приказал оставить фазер только Джотто, как начальнику охраны, а остальные послушно их отдали. Джотто не было с ними, когда случилось нападение. Джим пытался сопротивляться, но у нападавших имелось оружие. А у него – нет.  
  
 _Это случилось не из-за вас._  
  
Но он позволил троим умереть у него на глазах.  
  
 _Вы спасли Федерацию от гибели. Эти коды уничтожили бы каждый корабль в Звездном флоте._  
  
Из-за этого смерти не стали легче.  
  
 _Нет, не стали._  
  
Первый разрез вспарывает рубашку Джима, оставляя длинную неглубокую рану на груди. Боли нет.  
  
 _Я прячу и вашу боль._  
  
 _Как это работает?_  
  
 _Я получаю болевые сигналы в своем мозгу, а затем прячу часть мыслей от вас._  
  
 _Значит, ты чувствуешь всю боль?_  
  
 _Да._  
  
 _Не делай этого!_  
  
Женщина хватает Джима за запястье, принуждая выпустить ладонь Спока, и ломает все кости в руке капитана. Когда, закончив, она отпускает ее, волна боли накрывает Джима с головой. Он захлебывается ею, он кричит.  
Нет ничего кроме боли. Целый мир состоит из нее.  
Чьи-то пальцы скользят по его свесившейся руке. Сквозь красный туман, заливающий сознание, Джим вспоминает, что где-то здесь, внизу, рядом, Спок. Капитан не может пошевелить рукой: она сломана, а вулканец не удержит его ладонь изувеченными пальцами. Джим втягивает воздух и дергается, пытаясь подвинуться к краю стола. Спок должен немного поднять руку, не настолько, чтобы болданцы поняли, что он жив, но достаточно, чтобы Джим мог перехватить его ладонь. Он слышит, как вокруг издевательски смеются, но это не важно. Главное, он держит.  
Боль от связи возвращается, зато исчезает всякая другая боль.  
Кинжал блестит у самого его лица, и он закрывает глаза.  
  
 _Верни мне мою боль, Спок._  
  
По крайней мере, с болью мир теряет цвет. Джим не хочет видеть свою смерть.  
  
 _Вы не можете сказать им коды, капитан._  
  
 _Джим. Зови меня Джим. Когда я умру, помни мое имя._  
  
Он не собирается выдавать коды, он умрет раньше, чем хоть одно слово сорвется с губ.  
 _Ты не умрешь, Джим._  
  
 _Верни мне боль._  
  
Что-то давит на низ живота. Он не хочет открывать глаза и знать, что они делают с ним. Без боли ему трудно понять, что происходит.  
  
 _Я не верну ее, пока боли не будет достаточно, чтобы ты потерял сознание._  
  
 _Я отпущу ладонь, если ты не исполнишь приказ._  
  
В следующих мыслях Спока чувствуется раздражение.  
  
 _В подобной ситуации сложно оставаться в здравом уме. Мы можем разговаривать, чтобы отвлечься._  
  
Психическое здоровье кажется чем-то давно забытым. Вероятно, все это время им следовало разговаривать. А они ни разу толком не поговорили с тех пор, как сорвалась попытка побега, и стало ясно, что отсюда не выбраться. Джим первый замолчал. А нужно было...  
  
 _Расскажи мне что-нибудь, Спок. Может быть… расскажи мне о Вулкане!_  
  
Джиму многое известно о своем старшем помощнике, но почти ничего – о его родине, а разве можно утверждать, что знаешь кого-то, когда понятия не имеешь о месте, откуда он родом?  
Через контакт приходит печаль.  
  
 _Мне трудно говорить о Вулкане. Лучше просто показать._  
  
 _Да, пожалуйста._  
  
Что-то сильно давит на желудок, но в сознании появляется образ матери Спока, и Джим проваливается в чужую память.  
Весь мир для него теперь – Спок и планета, существующая только в воспоминаниях. Концентрация вулканца слабеет, когда Джим смотрит эпизод, где Спок-мальчишка дерется с другими детьми, и мир взрывается болью. Кирк только успевает осознать, что у него сломаны ноги, как Спок восстанавливает связь, и боль исчезает.  
Другое воспоминание нарушает ментальную стабильность старшего помощника. Джим успевает заметить лишь старого вулканца, смотрящего на него с платформы, как снова приходит боль. Живот изрезан, все конечности переломаны. Он кричит. Конечно же, он кричит! На боку появляется новая тонкая красная линия, и Джим понимает, что его расчерчивают на квадраты, как всех остальных.  
Боль проходит, но Спок беззвучно кричит внутри их связи.  
  
 _Что я могу сделать, Спок? Верни мою боль!_  
  
 _Говори со мной. Поделись памятью. Позволь мне отвлечься._  
  
Джим знает, что это трусость – позволять Споку забирать его мучения. Рука болит, как будто в ней горят все нервы, но это несравнимо с тем, что должен испытывать сейчас вулканец. Если Джим отпустит, Споку будет гораздо легче.   
  
 _Джим!_  
  
Спок задыхается, и капитан принимает решение.  
Он держит.  
И полностью открывается. Чужие руки что-то делают с его телом, но он не замечает их, извлекая из памяти случайные воспоминания и отдавая их Споку. Он отдает все, от Френка до Боунза, от Сэма до матери. Спок смотрит молча, но их связь крепка, и Джим знает, что все в порядке, что это работает.  
Когда Джим добирается до встречи с Пайком и до способа, каким он обошел Кобаяши Мару, руки исчезают. Он осторожно открывает глаза. Прямо над ним, скрестив руки на груди, стоит главный.  
– Ты будешь говорить?  
Никогда.  
Лидер ждет долго, но в конце концов встряхивает головой и впечатывает кулак Джиму в живот.  
– Я не убью тебя пока, – он вкладывает палец в одну из ран, но Кирк чувствует только давление. – Уверен, ты достаточно насладился болью, твоя кровь вытекает. Без медицинской помощи ты умрешь через несколько часов.   
Палец шевелится в ране, и Спок судорожно вздыхает через мелд.   
– Оставляю тебя здесь с трупами на час. Когда вернусь, я жду от тебя коды.  
Он вынимает палец.  
– Если не захочешь делиться информацией, я убью тебя.  
Главный исчезает из поля зрения. Слышится звук закрываемой двери.   
Джим подсчитывает свои увечья. Ран много, они наверняка болезненны, но не смертельны.  
  
 _Они не убьют тебя, пока не получат коды._  
  
Да, в этом есть смысл.  
  
 _Ладно. Теперь верни мою боль, Спок._  
  
Через связь он чувствует сомнение.  
  
 _Не уверен, что ее будет достаточно, чтобы лишить тебя сознания._  
  
 _Мне все равно. Теперь не нужно бояться, что я проговорюсь, если почувствую ее. Дай себе передохнуть, пока они не вернулись._  
  
 _…Как пожелаешь._  
  
Спок мог не беспокоиться. Вернувшаяся боль вырубает Кирка в одну секунду.  
  
###   
  
Джим приходит в себя в лазарете.  
  
 _Никогда бы не подумал, что рай выглядит вот так._  
  
Ответа нет.  
  
 _Спок? Спок!_  
  
Джим не чувствует в голове постороннего присутствия и ненавидит это ощущение. Нет, он не может его ненавидеть, потому что если он мертв, и Спока нет рядом, значит, тот жив, и одиночество в таком случае не страшная цена.  
В поле зрения возникает голова Боунза.  
– Я жив?  
Слова выходят с трудом.  
Боунз пристально смотрит.  
– Почти. Что, черт побери, ты с собой сотворил?  
– Спок умер.  
Боунз закатывает глаза.  
– Нет, хотя должен был. Вулканский идиот прервал целительный транс. А им нельзя это делать. Пришлось разбираться с таким количеством повреждений в мозге…  
Спок жив!  
– Мне нужно… – горло сжимается, и Джим давится кашлем.  
Боунз подвигает ему к губам трубочку-соломку.  
– Воды?  
Джим пьет, но ему нужна не вода.  
– Спок, – выдыхает он, когда доктор убирает поилку.  
Боунс кивает куда-то в сторону.  
– Он здесь, рядом.  
Джим поворачивает голову, но из-за приборов ничего не видит. Он пытается сесть, приподняться на руках, но не может. Руки в гипсе, настоящем старомодном гипсе.  
– Мне нужен Спок, – это звучит, как жалобный всхлип, но Джиму все равно. В его голове отвратительно пусто, и ему крайне необходимо знать, что Спок где-то поблизости.  
– Успокойся, – Боунз прижимает Джима к кровати. – Со Споком все в порядке.  
– Спок! – Джим поднимает руки, пытаясь качнуться вперед. Если правильно угадать момент, он сможет сесть. Боунз хватает его за руку и опускает на кровать, Джим пытается дотянуться до Спока другой рукой, но в этот раз ничьи пальцы не тянутся ему навстречу. – Спок!  
– Хватит сопротивляться, упертый засранец, я передвину тебя к его кровати!  
Джим замирает, опуская руку.  
– Спок.  
Боунз вздыхает, но зовет медсестру, вдвоем они перемещают Джима на носилки и подкатывают их к кровати Спока. Теперь Джим может его видеть, но тот без сознания. Грудь не движется, только на дисплее над биокроватью еле-еле колеблются показатели дыхания и кровообращения.  
– Спок?  
Ответа нет. Боунз кладет свою ладонь поверх руки Джима, но тот сбрасывает ее. Ему нужна не эта рука.  
– С ним все будет нормально, обещаю. Мы нашли вас обоих через сорок пять минут после того, как, по его словам, ты вырубился. Этот идиот почти разорвал себе руку сломанными костями, пытаясь взять твою ладонь, после того, как ты потерял сознание и разжал пальцы. Он рассказал все, что произошло, потом погрузился в лечебный транс и пока из него не выходил.  
Джим кивает, хотя и не слушает толком. На мониторе видно, что сердце бьется в два раза медленнее, чем должно, но оно все-таки бьется.  
Спок жив.  
  
###   
  
Джим смотрит на звезды. Уже неделя, как его отпустили из лазарета, но Боунз до сих пор не позволяет ему приступить к службе.  
У Джима полно времени, чтобы смотреть на звезды.  
Дверь, ведущая на обзорную палубу, открывается, и он поворачивается. У Джима проблемы с дверями, несмотря на то, что пневматическое шипение открывающихся переборок на Энтерпрайз не имеет ничего общего с клацаньем двери тюремной камеры.  
В комнату входит Спок.  
Джим подается вперед, неосознанно тянется к вошедшему. Он почти берет его за руку, но останавливает себя. «Вулканцы не любят прикосновений».  
Спок смотрит на джимову протянутую руку.  
– Вулканцы ценят прикосновения так же, как и земляне. Мы избегаем их, чтобы защитить чужое личное пространство и не читать эмоции людей без их позволения.  
Джим подвигает руку чуть ближе к Споку.  
– У тебя есть разрешение, в любое время. Навсегда.  
Спок осторожно протягивает руку, и как только его пальцы касаются ладони Джима, тот цепляется за них, как утопающий за соломинку.  
– Я так рад, что ты очнулся, – эти полторы недели, с тех пор как Джим пришел в себя в лазарете, показались ему самыми длинными в жизни.  
– Я в равной степени рад, что вы здоровы, капитан.  
Неожиданно Джим снова чувствует себя одиноким.  
– Джим. Пожалуйста… просто Джим.  
Спок коротко кивает.  
– Джим. Я не был уверен, что твоя просьба останется в силе, когда мы не в критической ситуации, – его рука сжимает ладонь капитана. Это новое ощущение, совсем не похожее на слабое прикосновение, которое Джим помнит со времени пыток. – Если хочешь, я могу снова попытаться научить тебя произносить мое имя.  
Что-то сжимается в груди.  
– Ты не обидишься, если я буду звать тебя просто Спок?  
– Нет, – он смотрит на Джима бесстрастно. – Моя мама всегда звала меня только так.  
– Хорошо.  
Джиму незачем учить имя Спока. Он не собирается позволить тому умереть на его глазах.  
Джим возвращается обратно к обзорному экрану, утянув Спока за собой. В голове он по-прежнему один, но одиночества нет, потому что Спок с ним рядом.  
Снаружи корабля космос черен, как засохшая кровь, молчалив, как трупы, а звезды блестят битым стеклом.  
Лорэн, Дестина. Борис. Джим помнит их имена.  
Звезды скользят мимо. Жизнь продолжается.  
Джим смотрит.   
И молчит.  
Он держит.


End file.
